Inventive ways to sing an old favorite
by DefensiveFighter
Summary: Ya Know the song Jingle Bells? And the Version where there making fun of batman with the li


DefensiveFighter and Sasami14: "MWHAHAHAHAH" devised this Fanfiction!!!

Summery: Christmas Fic. O.K., I'm sure everyone reading this has heard "Jingle Bells" and the "jingle Bells Batman smells" version of the song. So what we did was we took the first part of the song and put it to Naruto, Bleach, Ouran High school Host Club, Fruits Basket, and Monster Princess (aka, Princess Resurrection).

Disclaimer: We do not own the original song, the Batman Version, Batman, Naruto, Bleach, Ouran High school Host Club, Fruits Basket, Monster Princess (aka, Princess Resurrection), Or any of the characters. All rights go to the respective owners.

**A/N: Sasami14 will be posting a slight variation on her profile at a later date. Once this has happened, please tell us which you liked better. Also, it's our first time doing this, so please, no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!**

**First up: Naruto!!!!**

Chorus 1:

OOOOHHHHHH!!!! Jingle Bells, Sasuke smells, Sakura laid an egg! Gai Mobile lost a wheel and Itachi got away, Hey!

_Naruto Cast: __WTF!?_

_Sasuke, Sakura, Gai, Lee: __YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!!!_

_US: RUN AWAYYYYYYYY!_

Comes back after mad cap, keystone cops chase

_US: Right, ok, moving on._

**Second up: Bleach!!!!**

Chorus 2:

OOOOHHHHHH!!!! Jingle Bells, Aizen smells, Ichimaru laid an egg! Uruahara Mobile lost a wheel and Ishida played ballet, Hey!

_Bleach Cast:__ WTH!?_

_Uruahara:__My, My, so interesting!_

_Ichimaru:__Yay! I was In a SONG!!_

_Aizen:__ (Says nothing, smiles, but has Death Aura that could have been borrowed from Unohana.)_

_Ishida:__ On the Pride of The Quincy, I Will DESTROY YOU!!!_

_US:__ RUN AWAYYYYYYY! _

Comes Back after a short chase and several hours hiding behind the 4th squad captain (who says we don't pick our allies well?)

_US:__O.K., now that that's over, on with the fic!_

**Third up: Ouran High school Host Club!!!!**

Chorus 3 (we don't care how many choruses are in the real version, were just going to make it suit our purpose!):

OOOOHHHHHH!!!! Jingle Bells, Koyouya smells, Tamaki laid an egg! Honey Mobile, lost a wheel, and Haruhi got away, Hey!

_Host Club:_**Jaw_ Drop!_**

_Koyuya: (__Has Low Blood Pressure, stares at us like a Demon about to strike!) _

_Tamaki:__(Throws Hissy-fit and yells incoherently!) _

_Honey-sempai:__ Yay! I got to be a Car! (While hanging on to Mori-sempai, who seems Indifferent.)_

_Haruhi:__ (Hides face to keep from showing a very pleased expression!) _

_US:__ Lets get out of here before they come back to there limited senses!_

A Few Minuets Later

_Us:__ Well, at least this time no one tried to kill us! Anyway, moving forward!_

**Forth up: Fruits Basket!!!!**

Chorus 4:

OOOOHHHHHH!!!! Jingle Bells, Ayami smells, Akito laid an egg! Shigura Mobile, lost a wheel, and Kyo played ballet! Hey!

_Fruits Basket cast: __…???…???…???…_

_Shigure:__ Looks at Ayami._

_Ayami:_**_Looks at Shigura._**

_Both:__(begin arguing on whether it was any good or not.)_

_Akito:__ I will totally kill you for showing such disrespect to I, THE HEAD OF THE SOMA FAMILY!!!!! _

_Kyo:__ Your Dead!!!! _

_Kagura:__ABSOLUTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (All of them begin attacking kung fu style)_

_Other Members of cast:__ (Just sort of stand there in shock)_

_DefensiveFighter:__ (Does good impression of Lee's drunken fist power and out maneuvers all 5 of them into members of the opposite sex and changes them into animals!) _

_Sasami14: (mumbling on phone for a minute) _

_One minute later. Hears sound of animal control van coming, we point at the animals, and they run away with van in pursuit! Torhu chases van, friends and family chase Torhu, Prince Yuki Fan Club Goes after rest of cast. Whole mess moves away from us._

_Us:__ All right, now that that's taken care of, on to the grand Finale! _

**Fifth and Final up: Monster Princess!!!!**

Chorus 5:

OOOOHHHHHH!!!! Jingle Bells, Reiri Smells, Riza laid and egg! Flulandre Mobil, lost a wheel, and Hiro got away, HEY!!

_Hime:__I'm not impressed (sips tea)_

_Sherwood-Hime:__Me either _**_(fans self)_**

_Francesca:_**_(adjusts glasses_**_) Fuga. _

_Hiro's older sister: __Oh! What a cute song!_

_Flulandre:__Fuga "sees evil red glow in her eyes"  
_

_Riza:__ I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Reirei:__I'm afraid I must agree with this mutt, you'll die this day. _

_Hiro:_**_(just stands there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed)_**

_Us:__(exchange looks, nod, and take off at a dead sprint, in different directions) _

_Sasami14: (__leads Flulandre into encounter with Unohana Retsu)_

_DefensiveFighter:__(leads Riza into bad encounter with Yachiro) _

_Both: _**_(Leads Reirei into the Ouran High School Host Club, like we really need to tell you how any of those ended!)_**

_Us:__Well, that's it! Hope you liked it! If you're unfamiliar with any of the anime's here, look them up on the web. We'll give you specific sites if you ask in a review, not to mention you'll get the jokes better once you have seen the series' , and we like to here from you anyhow. So, that said, we bid you a fond farewell, at least, till our next fic. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
